


Family Ain't Mean Nothing

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Homelessness, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Just for a while though, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Acceptance, dally helps them find a place to stay, even soda is :(, im sorry, the gangs homophobic jerks in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darry kicks Ponyboy out after discovering he's gay and has no where to go to. Luckily, Johnny and Dally are there for him through this crazy adventure.
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade & Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis & Dallas Winston
Kudos: 18





	Family Ain't Mean Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> EEEE this is my first work in this Fandom! (sorry people only here for cobra kai I promise ill make those too) Just got into this reading for the Fandom and it thought I'd write this :)
> 
> TW // Homophobia , Strong Language
> 
> note: all the things said or thought by the character's are not always my own opinions and are purely to help portray my story right

The day started out like every other day did. Darry was cooking in the kitchen and Soda was rough housing with Steve on the living room carpet and the rest of them were watching TV on the couch. 

Ponyboy came downstairs after his shower and sat down on the couch besides Two-Bit. 

"Hey, kid. What're ya planning doin' today?" 

Pony wiped the sleep out of his eye and yawned. "Maybe goin' to the library after school. Get a new book." 

"'course ya are. You're always readin', huh?"

Pony nods and watches the random show on the TV. 

Then Darry called them all for breakfast. Eggs today. Soda slides into the kitchen basically ignoring the eggs and takes out leftover cake from the fridge and stuff it in his mouth.

"Mmm. Delicious." Soda groans.

"Gross. Ya got it all over your face!" Ponyboy laughs and Soda smiles wide. Soda runs towards Pony and before he knew it Pony's face was covered in the same cake all over Soda's. 

"Look who's talking now." Ponyboy scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

"Darry! Pony's sassing me!"

"He's always doing that." Darry smiles so Pony knows he doesn't mean any malice behind his words. They may fight a lot, but they still had times like these where they got along just well. 

"Anyways. Today I have to work at the gas station but Soda has to work too so it'll just be you today. Huh, Darry?"

"Oh yeah. Surprisingly I have a day off today so I'll be home until 5 when I have to go to my other job. Probably gonna clean some."

"Why'd ya always have to be working, Dar?"

"Well how else are things supposed to get done." Darry grumbles and shovels more food into his mouth.

Ponyboy finished his food and got out of his seat. "Thanks for the food! See ya."

He walks to school today. He could've asked for a ride from someone but he was in the mood to just think today. Today he felt off. A twisting in his stomach like he knew something was going to happen. He knew he was just being paranoid and it was probably nothing.

* * *

0

It wasn't nothing.

He gets home from school and everything seems normal. Except that Darry looks mad at him for something and he hasn't found out why yet. He was just waiting for the moment when Darry would lash out about something.

Darry abruptly stood up, cutting off everyone talking around the room. "I was planning on doing laundry today." Darry was looking directly at him. "So I checked all of your rooms for clothes and saw  _ this  _ peeking out from between the mattresses in your room."

He slams something down and Ponyboy stops breathing.  _ Playgirl. ( _ Yes I know it didn't exist then, shush.) A half naked man was covering the front page. The pages themselves were worn from Pony flipping from one page to the next, trying to find the right one for the day. 

Ponyboy found it randomly on the ground outside and picked it up a while ago. He knew he'd never have the chance to get another one so he took it.

Everyone else's eyes seemed to zero in on the cover then moved to look at Ponyboy with looks of disgust.

Pony looked helplessly at their faces. He looked towards Soda, his big brother who he looked up to, hoping to find something different but was disappointed. Instead he found a mean scowl replacing his normal easy going smile he'd normally be giving Ponyboy.

Next he looks at Two-Bit and Steve. Two-Bit looked absolutely disgusted. Almost like he was going to puke any second. That's how disgusting and wrong Ponyboy was.

Pony didn't want to be gay. He tried so hard to like them. He remembers he cried the night he realised he was gay and wasn't just a late bloomer who wasn't interested in girls yet. When Sodapop asked why he was crying he brushed it off and just said he didn't want to talk about it. Soda accepted it and just hugged him. Deep down Ponyboy knew Soda wouldn't want to hug him if he knew the reason he was upset.

Pony looked at Steve and he had a look between disgust and anger. Angry probably because of how many times Pony had seen them half naked. Angry because he hung out with a  _ queer _ . I mean, what was Pony expecting? Steve has always shown his annoyance for Pony. Just an annoying little kid coming along. Sure, he's shown he cares sometimes but of course those didn't matter. Not anymore since he was forced out of the closet.

Pony then risks a glance at Johnny. If Johnny hated him he wasn't sure what he would do. Johnny was the one person who he truly trusted and could believe in after Soda. (Well not anymore since Soda apparently hates him.) 

Johnny looks shocked but his face isn't painting in anger or disgust. Instead it holds a look of sympathy. A look saying  _ I'm here for you no matter how hard it gets. _ Even if it's only one person, Pony's glad he has Johnny on his team.

Last but not least, he looks at Dally, expecting the worst. But what he finds isn't a stony face or rage, but instead is sorrow. Ponyboy wasn't sure if the sorrow was for Ponyboy in a sense of mourning their friendship - it was sure to end after this - or if it was sorrow  _ for him.  _ Another person on his side who was sorry he had to go through this. Pony shouldn't get hopeful though. Hope was dangerous. 

Ponyboy swallowed and his breathing picked up. "Get out. Don't you  _ dare  _ come back. 'Don't care where you go, just don't come back. You can get some of your stuff first." Darry has never seemed so angry and disappointed before. They've had fights before but he's never done something like  _ this.  _

Ponyboy trembled on his spot.  _ This can't be happening. Where is he supposed to go? He has no where he could sleep. _

"Now." Pony jumps up at the loud but stern voice of his older brother and rushes to his room. He grabs his backpack and fills it with clothes, books, toothbrush, brush, and other things he could think of. He sees a picture of the whole gang and hesitates for a moment. He needs to preserve the happy memories because that's all he's got. He reaches for it and folds it up and puts it in his backpack. 

He swings the bag over his shoulder and wipes at his tears. He knew he'd been crying since he was exposed but he only thought to wipe them off now. They probably think he's even  _ more  _ of a queer now that they saw him cry like a baby. 

He runs down to the living room and runs out the door without looking back. It just hurt too much to do that.

Johnny finally escapes his trance and runs after Ponyboy. This wasn't fair and he needed a friend.

The rest of them let him run after Ponyboy. Dally stands up, knowing he should follow them both. If something happened to them he'd never forgive himself. So he stood up and left the ones he used to respect behind.

Good riddance.


End file.
